Certain isothiazolones are known which have various pharmaceutical utilities, most notably antimicrobial activity. Okachi, et al., J. Med. Chem., 1985;28:1772-1779, describe several 1,2-benzisothiazolones which have marginal antibiotic activity and which were primarily utilized as intermediates in the synthesis of 2,2'-dithiobis (benzamide) derivatives. Carmellino, et al., Eur. J. Med. Chem., 1994;29:743-751, disclose a variety of 1,2-benzisothiazolones as antibacterial and antifungal agents. Miller, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,022, disclose 2-carbamoyl-1,2-benzisothiazolones which are said to be active against bacteria, fungi, and algae. Morley, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,039, describes 2-alkyl-1,2-benzisothiazolones which are useful as antibacterials and antifungals. Sherba, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,875, describe synergistic antimicrobial compositions comprising 2-unsubstituted 1,2-benzisothiazolin-3-one and iodopropargyl butylcarbamate. Laber, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,817, describe synergistic antimicrobial compositions containing a variety of 2-substituted and 2-unsubstituted benzisothiazolinones.
Grivos, U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,489, describes a series of substituted N-alkyl benzisothiazolinones which are said to be active against bacteria, fungi, and yeasts. Grivos, U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,974, describes the synthesis of various 2-substituted 1,2-benzisothiazolin-3-ones from 2-carbalkoxy-phenyl sulfonamides. The thiazolinones are said to be useful as antibacterials and antiseptics.
None of the references describing isothiazolones have disclosed that such compounds can be used to treat and prevent viral infections, inflammation, or atherosclerosis. We have now discovered that isothiazolones are potent anti-retroviral agents, and an object of this invention is to provide a method for preventing and treating viral diseases, including diseases caused by human T-cell leukaemia virus, Rous sarcoma virus, the myeloblastosis associated virus, various animal retroviruses, as well as HIV. A further object of the invention is to provide certain isothiazolones which are new compounds and which are especially useful for treating diseases caused by HIV. Still, a further object is to provide a method for treating inflammation and atherosclerosis by administering an isothiazolone.